


So It Goes

by swanprincess



Series: Call It What You Want [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanprincess/pseuds/swanprincess
Summary: inspired by "So It Goes" by Taylor Swiftskip to the second chapter if y'all just want smut





	1. Break Down A Little

Arya refused to speak to Gendry for a week. Her ability to sense his presence and stalk off before he even had the chance to say anything was impressive really, and Anguy and Lem had started a betting pool on how much longer it would take for her to so much as look at him. For his part, Gendry had very dramatically taken to dressing all in black, as though he was part of the Night’s Watch. When Anguy asked if that meant he’d sworn off women, he’d just grumbled something under his breath and stalked away.

On the seventh day, Beric and Thoros returned from a scouting trip, and the rest of the Brotherhood left with them to travel farther north.

“What happened between Arya and Gendry? Used to be they were inseparable.” Thoros asked Tom O’Sevens, having noticed the tension between them. In all honesty, the animosity was almost entirely one-sided. Gendry had been following Arya around like a forlorn puppy for ages, trying to get her to talk to him. Not that she cared. _If that stupid bull thinks I’m going to listen to him apologize for kissing me again, he’s got another thing coming._

“They’re in a tiff.” Tom told him.

“We’re not in a tiff.” Arya and Gendry corrected him together. If Arya wasn’t so busy glaring at Gendry for daring to speak at the same time as her, she might have heard Tom’s shout of laughter.

“A spat then. They’re quarreling.” Tom amended.

“Over what?” Thoros asked, eying the two as if by staring at them he would be able to assess the problem. Gendry shifted uncomfortably, and moved so there was more distance between him and Arya as they walked.

“No one knows really. Gendry won’t talk about it, and Arya’d sooner run you through with her little sword there than answer any questions you ask her.”

“We can hear you asshole. Mind your own damn business.” Arya demanded angrily. She was so sick of all of the questioning eyes on her and Gendry. At her outburst, everyone turned to Gendry.

“What do you have to say about it boy?” Tom asked, gleefully ignoring their discomfort. “Don’t you have anything more interesting to concern yourself with?” Gendry grumbled. Tom shrugged.

“Not at the moment, no.”

Arya had just opened her mouth to threaten the man when the first arrow flew. Cursing, the Brotherhood without Banners drew their own weapons, but it was too late. They were surrounded in seconds. That is, nearly surrounded.

“Gendry, take her and go!” Beric boomed, pointing towards the sliver of space not yet filled by one of their ambushers. Before Arya could think, Gendry’s hand was gripping hers tightly and he dragged her out of danger.

They were just a few steps away when strong fingers closed over Arya’s wrist, attempting to wrench her away from Gendry. She cried out in pain, but without the use of either hand there wasn’t much she could do other than aim a kick at the man who’d grabbed her.

“Pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He snarled at her, leering. He never saw Gendry’s hammer until it had collided with his face, killing him instantly.

“Are you alright?” Gendry demanded, anger in his deep blue eyes as he gazed at her. Arya nodded breathlessly.

“Good. Let’s go.” He hadn’t let go of her hand, and resumed leading her away from the fight. He pulled her far, far away, until the sounds of fighting faded off into the distance and only the noise of them crashing through the underbrush could be heard. Finally they stopped, and leaned against a tree to catch their breath.

“Arya, I-” Before he could continue, or Arya could interrupt that _she didn’t want to fucking hear it_ , a dagger embedded itself in the trunk between them.

“That was my brother!” A wiry man screamed, sounding half-mad as he approached them, sword in hand. “He was my brother and you killed him!”

Gendry immediately stepped in front of Arya, pushing her further behind him.

“Hide Ar!” He demanded. She did no such thing.

The Brotherhood may have made sure Arya was weaponless at all times (it was too much of a liability for her to be armed) but there was a perfectly good weapon lodged in the tree trunk behind her, and she wasn’t about to go and leave Gendry to fend for himself.

As Gendry and the man began their battle, Arya tried with all her might to wrench the dagger from the tree. Twice she stumble, using so much force that she lost her grip and tumbled to the ground. Finally she managed to rip the dagger out, and whirled to see the fight.

 _Gendry’s losing._ She realized, her stomach dropping with despair. T _hat man’s going to kill him, he’s going to take him from me. Nonononono._ There was no time to waste. If she waited, Gendry would die, and she couldn’t lose Gendry. She _couldn’t._ As the two bobbed and weaved in the course of the battle, Arya quickly tried to study their movements to figure out where they were going to move next. If she was off even by a little bit, she could easily miss and hit Gendry instead.

Taking a deep breath and careful aim, Arya threw the dagger. Its target let out a quiet gasp as he sunk lifelessly to the ground.

Gendry looked from Arya to the man lying with his own dagger jutting out of his throat with wide eyes, then looked back at Arya, rubbing his own throat.

“What if you had missed?” He asked, his voice hardly more than an awed whisper. _I never miss._ Arya wanted to snap. She knew she could never admit what she had really been thinking. _He was going to kill you and there was no time and I can’t lose you._

But instead of saying any of that, she shrugged and surveyed him with a cool expression.

“I’m still mad at you.” She informed him, before turning on her heel and continuing in the direction they had been headed.


	2. *Do Bad Things With You

Arya heard Gendry sigh behind her and start to follow her, continuing to make a good deal of noise in the underbrush.

“Stop being so bloody loud! That’s why it was so easy for him to follow us before!” She snapped at him, angry that he made her care so much for him. Gendry cursed and seemed to be attempting to be quieter, but the stupid bull was still much too loud for Arya’s taste.

“Arry, if you would just _listen_ to -”

“Excuse me if I don’t want to hear you apologize for kissing me again!” Arya grumbled, not looking at him. It caught her by surprise when his large hand closed over her upper arm, stopping her progress through the forest and turning her to face him.

“I wasn’t apologizing for kissing you Arry. I was apologizing for pushing you away.” His voice was huskier than usual, earnest, or something else. Arya opened and shut her mouth wordlessly, then:

“Well why didn’t you just say that then!” She demanded, smacking his arm. Gendry let out a carefree laugh that she hadn’t heard in ages.

“You weren’t exactly listening to me!”

“Because you were acting like a stupid bull!”

“And you were being a stubborn wolf-bitch!” There was still laughter in his voice though, and a moment later his mouth was slanting over hers, his hands hot on her back as he crushed her torso against his. Her feelings for him were inescapable, holding her hostage for this past week. But now that it was just the two of them, everything fell into place. They just _fit._

 _We could have been doing this all week._ Arya thought as she twisted her fingers in his tunic, pulling him ever closer. _A whole **week.** Probably longer._

She couldn’t help it. She laughed. It started as a little giggle against his lips, but grew into a fit of laughter as she thought of the absurdity of it all. Of how stubborn they both were, and how long they were both dancing around this, and just how happy she was now that they had finally stopped. She laughed and laughed, breaking the kiss. Gendry kept his arms around her, his forehead pressed against hers, and their laughter mingled in the small space between them.

Once Arya finally stopped laughing, she looked up at him curiously.

“Why _did_ you shove me away?” Gendry flushed darkly and swallowed hard.

“I- well, I was- that is, I had just- because you kept pushing your hips against mine, and if it went on much longer I think it might have killed me to stop.” He admitted.

“Oh.” Arya felt heat flood into her own cheeks. “Well who says I wanted you to stop?” She demanded with a boldness she did not feel. Gendry’s eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

“Arry.” His voice came out huskier than normal, sending a thrill through her body.

“Gendry.” She replied, trying to sound coy and sweet like all those stupid girls who always flirted with him did. She only succeeded in sounding like she was challenging him. It didn’t matter though, because Gendry’s lips were on hers again, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hand twisted in her dark hair, the other pressed firmly against her back.

This time when Arya pressed her hips against his, she knew exactly (more or less) what she was doing. She relished the moan that came from Gendry’s throat when she did it, the way his grip on her tightened, his hand on her waist sliding down to her ass, grabbing it and pushing her even tighter against him. Arya loved it. She felt truly alive, pressed against Gendry, breathing in his scent of fire and steel, feeling the hard planes of his muscles through his tunic. She loved it. But it wasn’t enough. She needed him closer, needed to feel his skin hot on hers.

She pulled at the bottom of his tunic, breaking the kiss briefly to tug it over his head. Her tunic and the cloth she used to bind her breasts followed soon after, and Gendry wasted no time in bending his head to cover her chest with kisses, swirling his tongue around her nipples in a way that made her think she might go mad. The juxtaposition of his scratchy beard and soft lips on her chest made her feel electrified.

Unable to grind her hips against his anymore given their positions, Arya blindly reached down to clumsily unlace his breeches, her hand brushing up against his hard length as she did so. Gendry let out a loud groan when she gripped his cock through the cloth, surprised at just how large it was.

 _How the fuck is this supposed to fit?_ She wondered to herself, slightly alarmed. But then Gendry’s hand was on her cheek, and his lips were pressed hard against hers again, and she could hardly think, let alone worry.

Gendry’s right hand had been resting on her ribcage, but now he was ever so slowly inching it down to the front of her breeches, leaving a trail of heat in his wake. He was moving cautiously, as though expecting her to push him away, or tell him to stop. As if. She was dripping with need, she wanted him and she wanted him _now._

“Just touch me already.” Arya murmured against his lips, finally managing to slip his breeches off and lightly wrapping her hand around his cock to emphasize her point. Gendry gasped loudly when she did so, and kissed her so hard she thought he might have bruised her lips. Not that she minded, especially when he obeyed her and slipped his hand under her smallclothes, stroking her wet heat.

“Gods Arry.” He moaned as he felt her. “You’re so fucking wet.”

“For you.” She purred back, lazily pumping her hand up and down his hard length. The tip was leaking slightly, and Arya swiped her thumb across it, bringing it to her mouth and tasting the thick liquid. It was salty, but not half so bad as she’d heard some whores describe cum. In fact, Arya rather liked it.

“ _Fuck_ Arya.” Gendry whispered, gazing at her in awe as she sucked his precum off of her thumb. Then, suddenly, she found herself on the ground, with Gendry hovering over her. She attempted to wriggle out of her breeches, but the motion caused Gendry’s finger to slip into her wet cunt, eliciting a loud moan out of her and causing her to momentarily freeze from the pleasure.

“Are you okay?” Gendry asked worriedly, pulling his hand away from her. Arya grinned wolfishly up at him.

“Never better.”

Before he could replace his hand and resume his ministrations, Arya flipped them over, straddling his waist on her knees. Gripping the base of his cock, Arya rubbed the head of his cock against her wet lips, teasing the both of them to get her nerve up. _This will change everything._ She thought. Not that everything hadn’t already changed.

Taking a deep breath, Arya sunk down on his cock, gasping in pain as she felt her maidenhead tear. The dazed, happy look on Gendry’s face was pure pleasure, and distracted her from her pain. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him so happy, with not a single frown line on his face. Wanting to keep gazing at that happiness forever, Arya gritted her teeth and drew up off of his length, sinking back down again more slowly. The more she bounced up and down his cock, the less it hurt, and the more she could focus on the pleasure of his big cock filling her, making her feel whole.

When Arya started to slow down her bouncing, Gendry took it as his cue to roll them over so he was once again on top. Gendry pumped in and out of her quickly, going deeper with each thrust, and Arya quickly felt herself slipping over the edge. Desperate for something to hold onto, she raked her nails across Gendry’s back, needing to hold on to him to know he was real, this was real. Her cunt pulsed around his hard cock as he continued to sloppily thrust in and out of her, helping her ride out her orgasm.

As soon as she was done, Gendry pulled out of her, spilling his seed wet-hot across her toned stomach. His cock was streaked with her maiden’s blood, and the sight of it sent a shiver through her. His eyes still dark with lust, Gendry kissed her, his tongue probing her mouth roughly.

“Gods you’re beautiful Ar.” He murmured when he finally pulled back. “So, so beautiful. And fierce. And strong.” He emphasized each adjective with a kiss, and Arya smiled.

“And yours.” She hadn’t meant to say it, her mouth had formed the words of its own accord. But when she saw the look on his face, she couldn’t bring herself to wish she hadn’t said them.

“Truly?” He asked, his grin threatening to split his face in two. Grinning like a fool, Arya caressed his cheek.

“Yours to keep.” She swore. “Or lose, if you keep insisting on being stupid.” She teased. Gendry scoffed and nestled her tight against his chest.

“Even I’m not that dumb.”


	3. All Eyes On Us

_How far could those two have gone?_ Tom O’Sevens wondered to himself as he trudged through what felt like miles of forest. The Brotherhood had escaped the ambush with minimal casualties, and now he, Beric, and Anguy had split up to comb the woods for the Bull and the wolf cub. If it was anyone else, he might have been worried, but he knew Arya and Gendry could handle themselves perfectly fine. The boy would die for her, and she’d be so angry if he tried that she’d save him just to kill him herself.

Tom was singing quietly to himself as he searched for them to pass the time. Just as he was about to start up “The Bear and the Maiden Fair,” he heard a noise that he would have sworn was Arya’s voice. The only problem was it sounded rather like a girlish squeal, which he could never in a million years picture Arya doing.

“You idiot!” _Definitely Arya._ “That tickled!” She continued, giving a little giggle. Tom cocked his head to the side. _Now this is interesting._

Tom crept closer as quietly as he possibly could, his interest further piqued as he heard Gendry’s deep laughter, and Arya continuing to giggle in an extremely girly, extremely un-Arya-like way. In fact, it was rather like the laughter Tom was used to hearing at the Peach.

“You can’t catch me.” Arya taunted in a sing-song voice. Tom could picture them perfectly, finally friends again after making up. Only that still wouldn’t quite explain the giggling...

When the two finally came into sight, Tom’s jaw dropped. There were Arya and Gendry, darting around trees as Gendry attempted to catch the wild little wolf girl. Only they were completely naked.

As Tom watched in awe, Arya peeked around a tree just in time to see Gendry about to catch, and let out a shrill giggle as he wrapped his arms tightly about her, swinging her around before pinning her against a tree. Tom wasn’t sure what was more shocking, that the fierce girl seemed so please with being caught, or the many red scratch marks decorating the Bull’s back. _Clearly they’ve done more than just make up._ Tom thought to himself as he watched their kissing grow more heated.

The Bull easily lifted Arya, who immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her hips against his. Tom felt his own cock grow hard as he watched Gendry thrust into the girl, and heard her loud moan of pleasure. It’d been years since Tom had laid with a girl as young as Arya, and even then he was sure the girl hadn’t looked half so beautiful and wild and free as Arya did with her head thrown back in pleasure, gripping Gendry’s shoulders tightly as he fucked her against the tree. And was there ever a sound so passionate as Arya’s cries of Gendry’s name as she came, raking her nails across his already ruined back? In that moment, Tom would have given anything to be in Gendry’s place, being the recipient of that kind of raw love from a woman.

When Gendry left Arya down on her own two shaking legs, she immediately went down on her knees. At first, Tom thought she might have collapsed. That is, until Gendry made no move to help her up, and Tom saw that she was now taking Gendry’s cock in her mouth. Tom himself nearly collapsed at the realization, although before he even recovered Arya was back on her feet, licking her lips and giving Gendry a wicked smile.

By the time Tom was able to form rational thoughts again, Arya and Gendry were laying on one of their cloaks on the forest floor, talking and laughing and enjoying their time together. Alone.

Tom shook his head happily as he walked away from the pair. Who’d have thought they’d actually get together on their own? He’d been trying to get them together for nearly a year now. He’d give them some time to enjoy this, before they had to come back to camp and have to hide their newfound relationship again. Tom paused a moment.

 _Was_ it newfound? Or had they just been that good at hiding it? After all, Gendry never paid any mind to any of the whores who were after him, and Arya always looked at them as though she wanted to kill them. He supposed the argument this past week could have been a lover’s quarrel…

When Tom returned to where Arya and Gendry had been nearly two hours later, he’d loudly announced his presence from quite a distance, being sure to give them plenty of time to dress before coming into eyesight. He wasn’t sure how well Gendry would take it if he saw how hard Arya’s naked form made Tom, and he wasn't about to face off with the Bull.

“There you two are!” Tom greeted them cheerfully. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” He clapped Gendy on the back, making the boy wince at the blow to his wounds.

“Did you take proper care of our girl here? Got to make sure she’s happy, eh?” Tom winked at the flushing boy. Arya just rolled her eyes, arms crossed. Clearly she was much more annoyed at being interrupted.

“I can take care of myself Tom. Anyways, is everyone alright?” Tom recounted what happened during the ambush, perhaps embellishing his own contributions a bit, as they headed back to camp. When he was finished, Gendry and Arya filled him in on the men that they had killed.

“And that was it, huh? Whew. Sounds like a boring few hours for the two of you.”

Arya and Gendry exchanged a smirk. The smirk quickly faded when Tom started loudly singing “No Featherbed for Me” as they approached the camp. Now he thought he might have been able to see a bit of a flush on the girl’s cheeks, but the sun was so low in the sky now it was hard to tell.

He was glad he knew they were together now. He would thoroughly enjoy teasing them.


End file.
